


Little of This, Little of That

by ElleMartin



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleMartin/pseuds/ElleMartin
Summary: My drabble collection. Will feature multiple characters and pairings, so be prepared for anything. I will update tags as needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: No Kissing  
> Summary: This drabble was written for Maigan Olson, the winner of Dramione Fanfiction Forum (18+) "Meet Again" drabble challenge over on Facebook. The prompts were: Ministry Gala, green dress, jadeite necklace, "Just go talk to her. You've been staring at her all night, and it's starting to get weird.", and "What if I kissed you right now?"

"Granger, wait.”

Draco Malfoy stared at the witch standing before him, wearing nothing but a jadeite necklace and a smile; her green dress in a puddle on the floor behind her next to her heels. Behind him, he could hear the muffled voices from the hall as the Ministry Gala continued on without them. 

He’d seen her the moment she’d walked through the floo, looking like a delicious present in that dress, just dying to be unwrapped. He knew that she was only just recently single again; the weasel's exploits had been all over Witch Weekly. He also knew that he could consider himself very lucky indeed that out of all of the available wizards here, she had chosen him for a quick romp in some random office. 

To be fair, this was not at all what he had expected when he chose to heed Pansy’s drolly delivered advice of “Just go talk to her already. You’ve been staring at her all night, and it’s starting to get weird.” And there he’d stood, thinking he’d been very subtle. He grabbed another gillywater with a lime twist from the cash bar, and made his way over, mentally plotting out small talk topics for discussion, and just where he’d suggest that they should go and grab dinner sometime. Instead, Granger had given him a quick once-over, said “Oh, you’ll do perfectly” with a sly grin, grabbed his hand, and marched him into this office. Or was it a conference room? Oh well, semantics. 

Gods, she was so very naked and delicious, suntanned skin everywhere he looked. That was interesting, he thought. Did Granger sun in the nude? You really do learn something new every day.

“No waiting, Malfoy,” she told him. “You’ve read the papers, I’m sure, so you should already know why we’re here. I am in need of your services tonight.”

He eyed her shrewdly, trying hard to make eye contact instead of staring at her pert nipples. “And what exactly are these services of mine that you need?”

“Don’t play coy, it doesn’t suit you,” Granger said. “I need a revenge fuck, and you’re going to give it to me. Now, would you prefer up against the wall or on the table?”

He slowly removed his suit jacket, carefully dusted it off, and hung it on a chair back. He then went to work on his shirt buttons. “All these years since school, and we’ve never even exchanged pleasantries. Now, you think I’m just going to give you a - what did you say? Revenge fuck?” He saw her eyes glaze with lust as his shirt came off. “I mean, Granger, come now. We’ve never even kissed.”

“No kissing,” she growled. “I just need your cock, not your mouth.”

“Well, don’t I feel cheap,” Draco said. “And what if I kissed you right now?”

He reached for her finally, pulling her taut frame flush against his, grinding his cock against her as she moaned.

“No,” she breathed out. “No kissing. Kissing leads to feelings, and I don’t need anymore emotions or feelings in my life right now.”

“But what if I were to kiss you, say… right here?” Draco put his lips softly against her throat, peppering it with nips and licks. He pushed her back onto the conference table, hitching her legs around his waist as she began frantically working his belt buckle. “Or maybe you’d prefer my kisses here?” he asked, leaning forward to place his mouth on her stomach, and kissing the sensitive flesh around her navel. 

“Okay, okay!” Granger cried. “Some kissing is okay. Just not on my lips.”

Draco chuckled low in his throat. “Oh, Granger, but I really do think you’ll love my kisses on your lips the most,” he said, and with an evil smirk, lowered his head even further.


	2. The Key To Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Drabble written for Dramione Fanfiction Forum (18+) on Facebook for the romance theme week. The prompts were "Their hands met, reaching for the same book", spilled tea, and sunrise.

Pansy Parkinson had resolved that the key to success lay in being an early riser; a conclusion she’d come to after reading an article stating that the most prominent figures in business started their days before dawn to best utilize the so-called “power hours”. Pansy immediately instructed her house-elves to wake her before sunrise the next day.

“What time exactly, missus?” they asked.

“I don’t know!” she’d yelled. “Just make sure that it’s still dark outside!”

Pansy had only gotten four hours of sleep before the house-elf was shaking her awake, and she threw a shoe at their head then remembering that this was her new lifestyle choice, she made a dash for the shower. She donned her robes before proceeding to her home office, where she nibbled on toast and guzzled coffee while sketching out her to-do list for the day. She worked till nine, then headed to her office at The Daily Prophet.

Pansy was absolutely certain that the other women in her office would be completely envious of her ability to get more done in a day than they could do in a week. She was a woman that obviously had her life together and would be glad to tell others how to accomplish it if they would just ask her already instead of constantly shoving more work on her desk.

“What now?” she growled at her lifestyle columnist.

“New wedding announcement,” the columnist said.

Pansy scowled. Who had time for wedding announcements? It wasn’t even noon, and all Pansy wanted to do was curl up and nap.

She picked up her red quill, ready to edit. As she read the names, an involuntary gasp escaped her lips. Surely she’d seen that wrong, she thought, and rubbed her tired eyes. Nope. No change.

“Draco and Granger?” Pansy scoffed. “Since when are they even dating, let alone getting married?”

The columnist stared at her, mouth agape. “Where’ve you been? They’ve been the hot ticket for months now!”

Pansy grimaced. It wouldn’t do for her writers to start questioning how well she was doing her job. In an attempt to collect herself, she reached a shaky hand out for her cup, and promptly spilled tea all over her desk.

“Oh no!” she cried. “Quick! Fetch me some napkins!”

As the writer scurried away, Pansy took a moment to read the column in peace. There, spelled out in plain black and white, were all of the sickening details of Draco and the mudblood’s relationship, including how they’d reconnected at Flourish and Blotts.

“‘Their hands met, reaching for the same book’.” Pansy felt an urge to retch. “What next? Meeting for coffee to discuss said book?” She scanned a little further. “Yep, there it is. This is revolting.”

What had happened to her friend and former lover, Draco? He used to be so full of ambition just like her. Now it seems that he’s organizing charity work for war orphans, and teaching flying lessons to ickle firsties at Hogwarts. The brightest witch of their age was also wasting away her potential, and choosing to devote her time to campaigning for house-elf rights, a lost cause if Pansy’d ever seen one.

There was even a photo spread attached to the column, and Pansy studied each picture, trying to find any traces of the Draco she’d known and loved in them. It was hopeless. He clearly seemed besotted, as he and Granger made googly-eyes at each other in each photo. There were pictures of the pair laughing, strolling along what looked like the Black Lake at Hogwarts, and even sharing a passionate kiss while perched on a broom.

Pansy shook her head, and placed the article with its photos on the only dry spot left on her desk. When her writer came rushing back in loaded down with napkins, Pansy stood and announced that she was heading out for lunch.

“What about my column?” the writer asked. “Did you even read it?”

“Yes, it’s fine,” Pansy said a bit sadly. “Run it as is.”

As she strolled through Diagon Alley towards her favored lunch spot, Pansy mourned the loss of Draco Malfoy. She even let herself feel a bit sorry for Hermione Granger. They were just two poor souls who were missing out on the key to success by choosing love over greatness. Not like Pansy. Oh no. She made a new resolve then and there that she’d never be foolish enough to trade success for something as silly as love.

Then a hand met hers reaching for the door at the same time.


	3. Obliviate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a drabble prompt for a contest winner during Angst week over on Facebook’s Dramione Fanfiction Forum. The prompts were a shattered pocketwatch, the Forbidden Forest, a drop of Veritaserum, and “I’m only doing this to protect you. That’s my only concern.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to i_was_BOTWP for beta’ing!

“Draco, what are you so worried about?” His Aunt Bella asked. “You should be honored that he wants to meet with you.”

She rushed after her nephew as he sprinted through the corridors of Malfoy Manor towards his rooms.

“Bella, do _not_ follow me,” he snarled. “I need some time to prepare.”

“Prepare for what?” she asked. “There’s nothing to prepare for. It’s just a simple meeting.”

“Oh please,” he sneered. “You and I both know why he wants to meet with me. The Dark Lord doesn’t summon anyone for a private tête-à-tête without suspecting something.”

“You should have no problems with that Draco, it’s not as though you have anything to hide.”

“We all have something to hide, dearest aunt,” he retorted. “I’m sure that even you have things you’d rather keep to yourself in the darkest corners of that muddled mind of yours, but you also know that he doesn’t even need a drop of Veritaserum to be able to suss it out.”

“Draco,” Bella said softly. Her voice was shaky as she reached an unsteady hand out to him. “Tell me what’s going on. What do you think he’ll find?”

He snatched his arm away from her grasp. “Like I’d ever tell you.”

“Draco, I’m your aunt,” she said. “I love you like a son! You can trust me with anything!”

“Do not lie to me, Bella,” he growled fiercely. “You have no loyalties other than to him - not to our family, not even to yourself.”

He’d tried to turn before she could make eye contact, but he wasn’t quick enough. His aunt was dredging up every thought he’d felt sure he’d buried, and the images began to swim to the front of his mind. He tried to counter with innocuous things to throw her off, and the pictures became more confusing, even to him.

There was a brief flash of him laughing as he snuck up behind their old house elf hoping to scare it enough into falling down the stairs. Then he was soaring mere feet above the ground on his first broomstick. A shattered pocketwatch that he tried to blame on Dobby. Sweat broke out on his forehead as he struggled to break the connection before she could get further. _Give up, Bella, give up now._

His hands were sneaking up Pansy’s shirt in a darkened corner of the Slytherin common room. Snape’s voice droned in the background of a potions lesson while he watched Granger’s rat’s nest grow in the steam. _No, no, not Granger._ He needed to break the connection now! It was as if his desperation to keep her out brought every memory of Granger right to the forefront, and Bella found exactly what he wanted to hide the most.

There they were huddled in a small copse inside the Forbidden Forest, as Granger clung to him tightly while he explained the mission from Voldemort.

“You can’t,” Memory Granger cried. “It’s a death sentence, and you know it.”

“I have no choice, Hermione, and you know that,” Memory Draco said mournfully.

“But what about us?” she sobbed. “I can’t go on without you.”

“You can, and you will,” he said. “I’m only doing this to protect you. That’s my only concern.”

“I don’t need protection! I need you!”

He finally broke Bella’s hold on his mind, though looking at the shock mixed with repulsion on his aunt’s face, he wondered if she’d been the one to end the legilimency session instead. Before she could blink, Draco’s wand was pointed at her face.

“ _Obliviate_ ,” he choked out. “I turned away before you could perform the spell, and you saw nothing, you bitch.”


End file.
